Bed of Roses
by seira aoi
Summary: A story of hatred, dying, bloodthirst, killing, loneliness and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Message:**

**Hello Readers I'm Seira, I'm here to share my work**

**It's a story not related to the anime plot, I just use the characters sorry for that. I made this story just to share a part of my creativity, even though I might not please everyone, I still hope some may appreciate it **

**Thank you so much. I Seira, presents the first part of my story…**

**Bed of Roses: Death **

A sharp wheezing intake of breath.  
_"When did it start to happen?"_ I ask to myself. But there is no point in paying attention to stupid question.  
I feel my chest and the air on it, my heart had been torn apart by the huge axe slashed across my body.  
A through and through hole in my stomach, I can feel the coldness entering my front and going out of my back. There's also the gurgling of my lungs, bubbles of sticky mucus on my throat going out of my mouth. I threw up and saw the spray of saliva and the iron, salty blood.  
"It's a blood that's making this wheezy sounds." I smiled, cough out the blood and add a sharp intake of breath.

Dying, as I planned nine years ago is ideal, I'll just die an instant death, no more talking, no more time to see if I'll go to the hospital and be treated. Just die. So relieving, so peaceful, no more worries.

But dying now is not good. Really not good. I don't want my eyes open, seeing that there is no one to mourn and watch, no one with me, It makes me think that being alone is a great deal. I can see that this place is isolated, an old fallen building just waiting for the demolisher. No one will find me here, I can't shout, I can't move, I'll die without being buried properly. "That's such a pain." I laugh, cough out blood and add a sharp intake of breath.

I have live a life in misery, I was orphaned, adopted by parents who use me as a claim tag of fortune. My friends are all fake, they want me in their group, I don't want to brag or anything but because I'm a guy magnet, In the end they all end up with various men in the bed and me end up in the coffee shop across the motel. No one consider me important, just important enough to get what they want. "What an assess!" I cried, coughing out of blood and taking a sharp intake of breath.

Nothing, I have nothing now, just this drying blood and hole in my stomach, I'm Dying, dying a very painful death.

_"Do you want to live?" _a voice ask from nowhere. A low, cold, and very attractive sweet honey voice. He asked me a stupid question._  
"How can I live?" _I cough._ "I had nothing..."  
"Do you want to live?" _he asked again, I was starting to get annoyed by his stupid questions._  
"It sucks right... dying alone?" _He asked again this time it clutches my heart that it hurts, so much pain.  
Tears fell from my eyes. I sniffed so hard, I was running out of life, and for the first time in ten years I was crying, but tears now won't help, nothing will help._  
"Do you want to live?" _the voice asked again, but I can't reply, no more life to answer his question, I just opened my eyes to look at the last scenery i was going to see, how unfortunate.  
_  
_There was something beside me on my death bed, a dog, a black huge dog, but he's not scary, it's so much better than having nothing before dying. The dog looked at me with searching eyes.  
"Thank you..." I manage to say. "Thanks for staying..."  
The dog looking at my eyes and a bright warm light was the last thing I see before it all went blank. At least there was some warmth before I finally close my eyes. Now I wonder, Where it really begin...

--to be continued--


	2. Chapter 2

**Bed of Roses: Beginning **

_"CRASH!"  
"Mom, Dad..."  
"Go out to the other door Michiru!"  
"No! Dad... Take hold of my hand, I'll save you."  
"Your hands can't carry us dear, save yourself..."  
"Mom, Please..."  
"GO OUT TO THE OTHER DOOR AND DON"T LOOK BACK!!"  
_  
I woke up with my alarm clock ringing and aunt calling.  
"Michiru dear, it's Seven in the morning."  
"Yes, I'm coming..." I cried out wiping the small droplets of water on the side of my eyes. I took a shower, dress for school and go down for breakfast.  
"Michiru, I've receive your end of semester grade, you ace the subjects again you're exactly like your father I'm very proud of you." My uncle said after sipping a coffee.  
"Thank you uncle." I replied cutting my bacon strips in small pieces.  
"And as beautiful as my sister..." My aunt said coming to the room bringing a hot steaming mushroom soup. "I wonder why you never join the beauty contest of your school, you have beauty and brains."  
"I'll try Auntie, this december." I replied smiling.  
"Very good. You should always be a good kid." Aunt Laura said smiling a sheepish smile with her red colored lipstick.

My morning are always about how good I was. I've never been blamed for anything, what a very carefree life. I go to school riding with my uncle, and going to class just in time to see my friends giggling with guys.  
"Hi Summy, Nice to see you so early." Ria called out to me.  
"Hi, well I've got to be early, I'm coming in with my uncle." I replied making a bitchy gesture of tossing my hair and rolling my eyes.  
"Woah really, I could pick you up you know, and of course I could drop you home." Gin, Ria's flirting mate offered biting his lips and raising his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, we could both take you home." Ria interrupted smiling or should I say grinning at me shooting a dirty look at Gin.  
"Oh don't bother, I can still tolerate my uncle's over-protective rubbish." I said pulling back my hair on the other side of my neck. I can see Gin at the corner of my eyes looked at my nape.  
"Ria, Michiru!!" Rin called coming from the hallways.  
"What's up!" I welcomed her.  
"Well, I've got an invitation from Ryan."  
"Ryan who?" Ria asked.  
"Ryan in the club, the hottie, with big-bulky-"  
"All right I know the person, what's up with him?" I ask trying to cover up the foul word to describe the foul guy.  
"Well he asked me for free club entrance tonight, wanna come?"  
"Of course!" Ria exclaimed clapping her hands.  
"That won't do for me." I replied, well I didn't want to go in the first place.  
"Come on, don't be such a party pooper..." Ria plead.  
"Yeah, come on join us, you'll love it." Rin showed me a cutie cute smile.  
"Well, If you insist..." Oh shit, I give up.  
"Yey!" the two of them jumped in joy and chatter animatedly.  
My friends are cool, beautiful and bitchy, sorry to say that. I guess I just feel like I don't belong with them. Because of a simple reason, like me over hearing behind the cubicle of cr.  
"You know Rin, Michiru's such a goody-two-shoe-ms.-perfect bitch." Ria's voice said.  
"I agree, She's a know it all and a flirty innocent-like." Rin agreed.  
That's how it really is.

So dissapointing.

That's why i don't like them, I don't want the world. I hate them.

That evening I came home with my uncle, I've changed my clothes to a mini skirt and a tank top, bitchy enough to please my friends.  
Then I overhear my uncle and aunt talking while I was going down from the stairs.  
"How long is that kid going to bother us!" my uncle belowed in a low hush tone.  
"Just one year, and we could take half of her inheritance, keep your voice down." my aunt answered.  
When I first hear this conversation years ago I cried so hard, but I got used to being unwanted that I learned not to do so.

They are all good in the surface. Fakes. That's why I also fake them.

Instead of going out with my friends, I called and say I'll pass and go towards a small chapel on a secluded area, a chapel wherein I usually go, me with my parents nine years ago. My Parents' wake held in this very chapel. Yes, my parents died leaving me as the only one left in this world,.

And there I thought of dying as young as eight.

--to be continued--


	3. Chapter 3

**Bed of Roses: Bloodshed **

I sat on the rickety chair across the altar.  
I think about what had happened to my past years, anyway it doesn't matter anymore because there's nothing significant on how she lived, or how she lived her life.  
I took my bag and get a half eaten lunch box. I always leave it half eaten, not because I'm on a diet but because someone needed it more than I do...

And then on the back of the cold marble altar a huge black dog peek.

"Come here boy..." I called out. "I brought a dinner or past lunch for you. I promise it will taste good so come on and join me here."  
I may seem ridiculously stupid but that dog is the one cheering me up.  
He came here not more than a week ago, all wounded and injured, it so happens that I'm visiting this old church,  
He tried to bite me when I tend to him but still i insist and he being true to his nature are the one cheering me up.  
"I'm so weird." I said to myself placing the lunch box on the floor near the altar.  
The dog cautiously come and began licking up the lunch box.  
"You know You should come back to your owner." I told him and he just look at me like I'm an absurd little girl.  
"Well excuse me for being concerned!" I said snubbing him.  
And as an annoyed guy he totally ignored me and continue eating.  
"You're so mean.."

And then I saw on my peripheral vision a boy, silhouetted in white standing in the alter looking at me with a dilated pupil.  
I've seen another one.  
It's the third time I've seen a ghost this week.  
I stood up and began walking towards the boy.  
I heard the dog growled and that startled me.  
"Hey don't be so grumpy, I'm just asking him..." I whispered.  
The kid looked at my way.  
"Can you see me?" The boy asked in a distant voice.  
"uh um... well if you put it that way... yes." I replied smiling.  
"Then can you help me?"  
"Help you? In what way?"  
The dog bark seriously loud, It's like a lion's roar, almost shook the rusty building. I looked at the dog questioningly.  
"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Will you help me then..." The boy asked again.  
"Oh sure..." I replied. "is it an heirloom gone? Or your skeleton?" I keep asking the common certainties wherein a ghost will find help.  
"No. I want meat."  
"that's not very particular- wait what did you say?" I asked thinking I heard the _"meat"_ word wrongly.  
"A fresh meat... I want it." he said.  
"What meat?" I feel a spine tingling sensation telling me that the dog was right. Talking to him was a bad idea.  
Then I froze all of a sudden the ghost boy was standing in front of me that I was startled. I backed away.  
"Meat.. I smell fresh meat..." he said in a mouth-watering tone, his dilated eyes turned bloodshot and he smiled so frighteningly. He's not a ghost... he's a monster.  
"Go away!" I shouted.  
The dog barked loudly and pounced at the boy-monster. He put out an axe trying to counter the dog's pounce. Acting out on instinct I embraced the dog away from the monster.  
"What are you doing... don't go -"  
And the I felt the rush of air from a hole in my stomach. I puke blood on my mouth.  
"Meat! Meat!" I heard the monster shriek as he slashed my torso. I can't breathe.

I'm dying.

----_to be continued----_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bed of Roses: Lifeless **

I'm dying  
I'm dying a very painful death  
I said to myself as the dog beside me growled.  
The ghost keep chanting "Meat! Meat!"  
Now I know being overfriendly with unknown entity is not a good idea.  
I wonder why I felt a sudden urge to protect that dog.  
I'm definitely weird.

I can't barely see my dark and bloody surroundings, just flashes of blue and white light, I wonder why there are beautiful lights, Is it because I'm about to die?  
Then there was silence. I got nervous that I puked blood again, this is really ridiculous. I've been cut through in almost half and I'm nervous for a dog.  
Damn

"BLOOD!!!" a shriek break the silence and I felt another axe on my torso.  
My body shook on tremors, but I can't complain, just the tears in my eyes.  
I've been suffering all my life, why can't I experience just a shade of what they call happiness.  
The blurr became black, there was another shriek and another silence.

"Do you want to live?" a voice asked. A cold confident voice.  
"How annoying. Do I have a choice, can't you see I'm about to die?"  
I don't have strength anymore. I tried to open my eyes seeing that there's no one beside me but the dog with a blue searching eyes.

and all became white.

"Wow this must be peace." I said as i found myself on a seashore.  
The warm salty air and cold water on my feet. If this is heaven. I want to stay here.  
"Michiru, Dear." I heard a woman's voice, a voice so familiar I could cry.

"Mom?" I turned and saw my mom and dad smiling at me from the sandy shore.  
"Michiru!" My mom cried tears on her beautiful brown eyes. I ran without second thought.  
"Mom, I'm so happy to see you..." I cried on her bossom. I cried a nine years worth of tears.  
"Michiru, we too are happy to see you, we've missed you." my dad embrace us just like how he embrace us back then.  
"Finally we can be together, right." I cried so hard.  
"We're really sorry to leave you in misery..." my mom cried also.  
"It's okay mom, It's alright now, we'll never be apart again."  
There was a moment of silence as my parents hold my shoulder and looked at me.

"But honey you can't stay." My dad said.  
My heart broke.  
"What? What do you mean? I'm going to hell?" I said stammering the words.  
"No, no my dear..." My mom hold my face gently.  
"It's not yet your time... someone change it for you."  
"What? Who?"  
"Me."  
A cold, cruel, dark, but gentle voice said.  
A very familiar voice.

_---to be continued---_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bed of Roses: Demon **

I felt a wave of unidentified nervousness as he came and colored the Michiru sky black.  
"Who are you?" I asked holding my parents tight. I think I've known him somewhere, I just can't pinpoint where...

He stopped at the moonlight.  
He's hair was jet black, his shoulders are broad, he's body is like an armor shining in the night.  
he has long eyelashes, smooth face, moist lips, he's half naked, long legs that matches his shoulders.  
A statue of perfection, with blue familiar eyes.  
He smiled. A stone cold smile.  
"W-Who are you?" I shouted.  
"Michiru..." My mom called. "goodbye for now."  
"We'll see each other again... someday." My dad smiled.  
"No! Please don't leave me again..." I pleaded.  
There's no way I'm gonna be left alone once again.  
But in an instant they were swallowed by the darkness, and me kneeling on a sandy floor, my tears forming black dots on it.  
There I noticed.  
My hands are bloody.  
I looked at my dress, it's torn apart and dripping with blood.  
"What happened?" I confusedly looked around looking for the answer,  
the guy that colored my life in darkness.  
"What's happening to me?" I didn't mean it but my throat is dry, I can taste the blood from my mouth again, and I coughed hard that droplets of blood dropped on the sand.  
I can't deny the fact that I'm really really scared.

The guy in an instant is kneeling in front of me.  
"Don't worry." he growled. "I'll take good care of you."  
He pushed me down, losing strength I can't fight back. He raised my shirt, his wide rough hand brushed on my wounds.  
"L-Let go... P-please..." I groaned, all sights are getting blurry.  
Then I felt a strange thing in my wounded belly.  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" I screamed in pain.  
The strage feeling continue to happen, no matter how hard I shout.  
This is worst. I want to die, right now.  
"Don't you wish you're dead when your crying like crazy." he said that surprised me.  
How did he know I'm wishing to die?  
I looked at his face inches apart from mine, blood on his lips.  
There I realized that the strange sensation was him licking my wound.  
"Stop this..." I cried.  
"Michiru right?" I heard him say.  
I closed my eyes and felt a warm wind enveloped me.  
I felt his breath against my ears.  
"Guardians of Hell, I Akatsuki Chika, binds a contract to this woman..."  
I felt his body whose unexpectedly warm not matching his cold eyes against my blood soaked dress.  
The scent of a torch.  
And the blackness of the night.

---to be continued---


End file.
